


Queen Family

by bratvasqueen



Series: Sports AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratvasqueen/pseuds/bratvasqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place a few years in the future after Surprise Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Family

Laughter filtered in through the open back door, near the kitchen, as she pulled out a package of frozen fries from the freezer and a package of hamburger. As she pulled the wrapping away from the hamburger, she looked up and out the big window above the sink. Felicity had a perfect view of Oliver and their four year old son.

She watched Oliver place his hands over his eyes to start counting. Their four year old son ran towards his favorite hiding spot in the backyard. Felicity pulled out a pan to place the fries on and stick into the oven. When she looked back out the window to see Oliver walking, calling their son’s name, as he pretended to look for Jonathan.

Felicity smiled when she heard Jonathan and Oliver’s laughter. Looking down, she began to focus on taking portions of hamburger and making them into patties. After the task of creating hamburgers, she washed her hands off in the kitchen sink.

The next twenty minutes were focused on cooking their meal for lunch. Pulling down three separate plates, she fixed each of their plates before heading into the backyard where she could still hear Oliver and Jonathan. Felicity leaned against the banister of their patio, taking the moment in with a smile. As if sensing her presence, Oliver turned to look at her. Oliver’s distraction caught the attention of their son.

“Mommy,” her son exclaimed as he started running towards her.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her leg when he finally reached the patio. Felicity leaned down to his level. “Do you want to eat inside or outside, today?”

“Outside!”

“Go wash up and then we’ll eat,” she said in a soft voice before standing up.

When she stood up, Oliver was standing next to her. “You too, mister” she said with a smile as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then turned around and walked back into the kitchen to bring their lunch out to the patio. Felicity had finished bringing out their food and drinks when both boys re-emerged from the house.

Lunch was filled with small talk as their son talked about everything. Felicity had loved the off season when Oliver wasn’t playing away games. With the season beginning to really begin, she enjoyed the time before even more. He was a good father and it melted her heart when she stood back to watch Oliver interact with Jonathan. She had lost herself in thoughts about their family, missing anything Jonathan or Oliver were saying. A question had been directed at her, and she didn’t hear it. It took Oliver saying ‘Fe-li-ci-ty’ to pull her out of her reverie.

Coming back to the here and now, she looked at Oliver. “Hmm?” she asked as she picked up a fry and started eating it.

“Jonathan and I were going to play baseball. He wants you on his team again,” Oliver said with a smile tugging at his lips.

A laugh fell past her lips. “I wouldn’t be on anybody else’s team,” she said to Jonathan.

They finished up the rest of lunch. Oliver helped her take the things inside the house. She placed the dishes in the sink to clean up later. Oliver was standing behind her, his chest pressed against her back as he slid the glasses into the sink. His lips brushed against the back of her neck. “It’s not fair, two against one,” he said quietly.

Laughing, she turned to face him. She leaned up and kissed him. “I think you can handle it.” Felicity moved around Oliver to head back to the patio where their son was still seated.

Looking down at Jonathan, she smiled at her son. “Want to come with me to grab what we need to play?”

Their son nodded his head excitedly. He slid out of the chair and took his mother’s outstretched hand as they walked towards where they kept their son’s outside toys. She opened the doors to the small shed that was at one end of their yard.

The plastic black bat and plastic ball that was located near the bench they kept in there. “Here,” she said to her son, handing over the plastic bat. Felicity had been adamant that they wouldn’t buy a real bat for their son until he was five or six. That had been mostly because she was afraid of having a window broken or her son getting hurt.

Oliver had already made his way back outside as they headed back over to where they normally played in the back yard. He had set up markers that would serve as bases.

“I think I should be up first since I’m alone,” Oliver said as he leaned down in front of their son.

“No! Me and mommy,” Jonathan said eagerly.

Felicity watched with an amused smile as their son took off towards where home plate was set up. “He has spoken,” she said while she tried not to laugh. Oliver huffed and grumbled about fairness. The laugh Felicity had been trying to hold back left her. She shook her head and headed towards their son.

Their make shift game of baseball in their back yard was filled with laughter as Oliver chased their son, trying to get him out. There were moments when he charged at Felicity, making her shriek in surprise at Oliver heading quickly towards her. There were moments when Oliver would purposefully let their son get him out. There were moments when Felicity blocked his way to help her son.

In the end, Felicity and Jonathan had won. Their son was happy, claiming his mother to be the best partner. Oliver wholeheartedly agreed that his wife was the best partner. After the game was over, they all headed inside to wash up. They ended up on the couch, watching Iron Man as they unwound from the afternoon they had.

Oliver had been the one to prepare dinner after watching Iron Man. It was simple and easy. A few hours after dinner together, Oliver had hauled his son up onto his shoulders. Felicity watched Oliver walk him upstairs toward their son’s room for a bedtime story and bedtime.

Forty-five minutes later, Felicity had found her way upstairs to their bedroom. When she walked into their room after peeking into their son’s, she saw Oliver leaning against the headboard in a pair of sweatpants that sat low on his hips with wet hair which meant that he had recently finished taking a shower.

As she stood there and let herself take him in, his gaze lifted to hers. The corner of his lips lifted into a smirk. He knew the affect he still had on her after years of being together. She shook herself off the trail she knew her mind liked to travel down when it came to Oliver. Moving around the room, she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower herself before getting into bed with Oliver.

Oliver had stayed up, waiting for Felicity to join him in bed. When she had pulled the covers back on her side of the bed, Oliver slid down from his position against the headboard. Once in bed, she curled into his side like she always did. He placed a kiss against her forehead before laying back into the bed.

“Oliver,” she said softly, grabbing his attention.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve thought about this a lot lately. When you said that 'two against one wasn’t fair’, it’s been on my mind since then. I want to try for another baby Queen.” She looked up at him to gauge his reaction to her confession.

Felicity’s confession had caught him by surprise. Yet, it was what he had wanted. He had wanted to give her as many kids as she wanted. Oliver shifted until he was laying on his side, facing her. He placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her head until she was looking at him. Leaning down, he kissed her slow and with purpose. “I want nothing more than to have another 'baby Queen’,” he said with a small laugh as he barely pulled away from her. Seconds later, Felicity’s mouth was pressed against his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity as parents is another weakness. I have a lot of weaknesses when it comes to fics.


End file.
